Perishable
by Still-On-Hiatus
Summary: <html><head></head>Drabble Trilogy: It's just that. The sad truth. That nothing lasts forever.</html>
1. Childhood

**Chapter Status ~ **Proofread at least

* * *

><p><strong>Rise of the Guardians © DreamWorks 2012<strong>  
><strong>Frozen © Walt Disney 2013<strong>

All rights reserved

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_ Perishable is a trilogy of 100-word drabbles.

This is actually a challenge from an FB friend. Three days, one hour, and nine minutes from your challenge. Ha! In. Your. Face. RenRen! XD

Most of it are as much cliche as it can get. A common plot in this fandom, to be honest. So instead, think of it as a...trailer or something.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Perishable<strong>  
><strong>Copyright © 2014<strong>  
><strong>jB<strong>

All rights unofficially reserved

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ CHILDHOOD ~<strong>_

* * *

><p>There was fear in the child, cowering before the stranger that invaded her only sanctuary.<p>

Yet, he still drew in closer, wanting desperately to confirm.

Because for the first time in centuries, there it was, his invisible self reflected in her blue eyes. Someone, albeit frightened of his presence, finally looked at him, not through.

"Can you see me?" His eyes watered in bliss.

"Wh-who are you?!" Hers watered in fear.

But a wide grin formed on his face. "I'm Jack Frost. A friend."

And it grew even wider as a ghost of smile made its way on her lips.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ PERISHABLETBC ~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **_Nothing much to say, except that girl must have been really freaked out if a stranger just popped out of nowhere in her room.

XD

* * *

><p><em>~ May the Fortress be with you. ~<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ jB ~<strong>_


	2. Crossroad

**Chapter Status ~ **Did my best to proofread...

* * *

><p><strong>Rise of the Guardians © DreamWorks 2012<strong>  
><strong>Frozen © Walt Disney 2013<strong>

All rights reserved

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_ Part two of the drabbles. Also my favourite out of the three.

_**Belated Disclaimer:**_ Never gonna have the chance to own RotG nor Frozen...

* * *

><p><strong>Perishable<strong>  
><strong>Copyright © 2014<strong>  
><strong>jB<strong>

All rights unofficially reserved

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ CROSSROAD ~<strong>_

* * *

><p>Sure he had powers conveniently like hers. Could fly, even. He also never ran out of fun things to do.<p>

Jack Frost was by far the best friend she could ever have.

However, there also was the fact no one but her could see him.

"Are you really real?" The teen asked, eyes clouding with doubt.

Despite his panic, he grinned at her.

"Can you see me?" She nodded.

"Hear me?" Another nod.

"Can you touch me?" She rested a hand on his cheek. And they both smiled at the touch of cold.

"Then I'm real."

"Indeed you are Jack."

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ PerishableTBC ~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_ Notice how Jack Frost is a perfect imaginary friend for Elsa?

The same powers to sympathize with her. A company willing to play with her all the time. And of course, someone who can't let her get bored...XD

Funny part is, this is actually the first drabble I had ever finished writing. Way before I started the first one! XD

* * *

><p><em>~ May the Fortress be with you~<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ jB ~<strong>_


	3. Adulthood

**Chapter Status ~ **Was helped by two of my FB sisterettes!

* * *

><p><strong>Rise of the Guardians © DreamWorks 2012<strong>  
><strong>Frozen © Walt Disney 2013<strong>

All rights reserved

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_ And the last part of the trilogy. Obviously.

* * *

><p><strong>Perishable<strong>  
><strong>Copyright © 2014<strong>  
><strong>jB<strong>

All rights unofficially reserved

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ ADULTHOOD ~<strong>_

* * *

><p>He didn't invite himself in like he used to. He just floated by the window, watching her tuck the young boy in bed.<p>

"There you go, my little prince. All warm and cozy. After all, we don't want Jack Frost nipping at your nose."

A lone tear ran down his cheek as his pale hand clenched against his chest. Even with a heart frozen for over two centuries, there still was that pain knowing those words didn't hold any meaning anymore.

"Who is Jack Frost, Grandma Elsa?" The boy curiously asked, obviously interested.

"No one, dear. It's just an expression."

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ PERISHABLEEND ~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **_It's sad that as we grow older, we just forget how to...believe.

I mean, I used to believe in Santa, and ghosts, and even the boogeyman. But now, even if there is a part of me that wants to believe, I just couldn't. It's one of the childhood innocence and naivety we sacrifice for knowledge.

Maybe that's why the Guardians themselves only prioritise children. Because they have the power to believe in unlimited magic.

And just imagine how the Guardians feel about children growing older...

The awkward moment is, my rant is probably longer than the drabble itself.

So what do you readers think?

* * *

><p><em>~ May the Fortress be with you ~<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ jB ~<strong>_


End file.
